


Seventeen

by KJ5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Back to life, Family, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hinny, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), POV Multiple, Post-War, jily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ5/pseuds/KJ5
Summary: When a new darkness comes to the wizarding world, death brings a suprise to those who most deserve it.Marauders and family reunite!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Family reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Trans women are women and deserve to be respected as such. 
> 
> The author of the Harry Potter series owns the characters and world I use in my own work. She knows who she is.

Walking into the kitchen, Lily Potter put the kettle on to boil and tapped her wand carefully on the stove. Slipping into the chair next to her she looked at the clock and realized sleepily that it was only six in the morning. She smiled to herself, six in the morning on a June afternoon was too early for anyone but…”Happy Birthday, Lu!” she felt her father put his hands on her shoulders and press a quick kiss to the top of her head. 

Between the anxieties that were brought with children and a career of chasing dark wizards, Harry Potter usually woke up before the rest of his family. In the early years he went around the manor checking protection wards and avoiding the darker genre of dreams that tended to follow him when he closed his eyes. Now it was simply a habit and he enjoyed the quiet. 

“How does it feel being a grown witch?” He asked his youngest child and only daughter as he sat in the rickety wooden chair next to her. “I feel the same” she sighed and smiled. “How does it feel to be old enough to have three grown children?” She laughed, poking her father’s arm as the kettle whistled and she got up to pour them both a cup of tea. 

“It feels fine! And despite what you might say I certainly still have enough energy to beat you kids at the game today!” She smiled and placed the mug of tea in front of him. “Sure, dad…” Her father frowned mockingly at her hesitance and sipped his tea. “Speaking of which, I do have to slip out for a bit before the festivities begin…” He got up and slipped on his cloak. 

“Hmmm...a last minute present perhaps?” Lily smiled and lifted her eyebrow flippantly. “Maybe! But that’s for me to know and for you to find out, miss!” Still laughing he picked up a pinch of floo powder from the small bowl kept on the kitchen mantel and turned to his daughter once more “Tell your mother I’ll be home by noon, please.” With that he disappeared into the burst of green flames.

Teddy Lupin was still wiping the sleep from his eyes when he walked into the Magical Law Enforcement offices. Even though him and Vic had spent a rather late and interesting night determining the guest list for their wedding he had wanted to come in early to get some work done. Looking down at the mounds of paper on his desk he ran his hand through his ever changing hair and worried for a moment that he might be late to Lily’s party later today. He had promised his adopted sister to be a chaser on her team for the family quidditch match today and although Lily wasn’t the whinging type, he knew he’d feel bad if he disappointed her today. 

Searching through the papers on his desk and reflecting on how quickly the smallest Potter had come of age he hardly noticed his colleague barge into the room. “Lupin!” Rogers looked pale and a bit excited when he stopped at Teddy’s desk. “Yeah, mate?” Teddy asked not looking up from his papers quite yet. “There’s been some reports coming in, reports from Hogwarts.” Teddy looked up, half heartedly still and nodded for Rogers to continue. “Well...you see...uhh…” He’d gone to school with Rogers. They’d both been in Hufflepuff together and he wasn’t used to his now colleague being at a loss for words. “What is it, Andy?” Teddy asked now a bit concerned, slowly raising himself from the desk chair. “We got word from the Headmistress early this morning to come and investigate because a few people had shown up at the school.” Now Teddy straightened up and grabbed his wand, walking towards the door. “An attack at Hogwarts? Why didn’t you say that sooner?” But as he reached for the handle he heard Rogers sigh loudly and then finally say “No,,,no you see….Ted, it seems that some people have come back from….well...from the dead...apparently.” Even before Teddy turned back to face him, Rogers knew the incredulous look that he’d be met with. “That’s not...I mean that’s never happened before, it can’t happen!” Although even as he said the words his hopes began to rise. 

Lily sat curled in her favorite chair finishing her book as she waited for the rest of the family to wake up. The Potter’s living room was spacious and comfy. Although her mother and father had refurbished most of the manor when they got married, this room had remained largely untouched besides a few repairs and a couple of cleaning charms. Red and gold, with large chairs, dark chestnut bookshelves and a warm stone fireplace, the room was exactly as it had been when her grandparents and great-grandparents lived here. When she was smaller she used to imagine what conversations and ideas must have passed through this room. What pieces of family history her nor her father would ever know. As she got older though, she began to use it as an escape from her loud and all encompassing family. Whenever her brothers got too rowdy or her mother decided to yell at her brothers for their rowdiness, she would crawl into the chair and continue whatever book she was working on at the time. Now, even with Teddy and James gone and the house quieter, she still found comfort here quite often. 

She was thinking about getting something to eat when she heard a faint ‘pop’ from just outside the window. Running to the front door she smiled as she saw James and his longtime girlfriend, Mel walking briskly to the front of the house, a brightly colored package in his hands and a bouquet of flowers in hers. 

“I told you she’d be up!” James said towards Mel and laughed as he wrapped his long arms around Lily. “She’s an early bird!” Lily smiled and returned the hug warmly. “I’m honestly surprised you’re up this early! Jemmy Potter, rising before noon?” she turned to Mel with a smirk. “Well…” Mel said slyly, flinging an arm around Lily’s shoulder and guiding her into the house “He made me promise to wake him up before eight no matter what!” She looked over at James and then back at Lily conspiratorially “I think he might have been more excited about this day than you were.” The two young women giggled as James blushed and tried, bumbling, to defend himself. “Oi! It’s not everyday the final Potter kid turns seventeen! Besides, Fred and I have a bet going as to who will get the first hex now that she’s of age.” The girls laughed again as they turned into the kitchen and found Albus and Ginny Potter preparing breakfast. Surprised, Lily turned towards her mother. “When did you get up? I didn’t hear anything!” Albus smirked and looked at his sister “Some people in this family do know how to be quiet.” Both of his siblings rolled their eyes as they sat down and began nibbling on the toast Ginny put down in front of them. “Did you expect we would have you make your own breakfast on this of all days?” Ginny asked and kissed her daughter on the head quickly before turning back to one of the pans on the stove, aiming her wand at the eggs. 

Despite Harry being the cook in the family, breakfast was Ginny’s specialty. When it wasn’t a special occasion and the kids woke up to the smell of bacon, pancakes, and other morning treats they knew that their mother had spent all night finishing an important assignment for the work and had woken up in a good mood. After four years of playing for the Holyhead Harpies, Ginny Potter retired with a generous offer from the Daily Prophet to be their head Quidditch correspondent. Although she still returned to the pitch when her former coaches needed someone to train new recruits or help with tryouts, she was rather relieved to be out of the spotlight as much as she could be while raising her children.

“Where’s dad?” James asked as he took a bite out of some bacon. “He said he’d be back by noon.” Lily shrugged and looked towards her mother. “He has some things at the office to finish up before everything begins today, I believe” Ginny offered as she placed more food on the table before taking a seat herself. “Alright, dig in everyone!” 

Teddy Lupin walked briskly down the familiar halls of his old school and towards the hospital wing, the pit in his stomach becoming more and more noticeable with each step. Turning the corner and now striding towards the large door at the end of the hall he slowed and took one large breath. 

“You can do this, Ted.” he whispered out loud to himself. It can’t be them. It was impossible. But then, another part of him, the part raised by Harry and Ginny Potter, knew that in their world “impossible” almost never held up for long. Allowing himself one last breath he pushed the door open and was met by several frantic voices from behind the screens used to separate patients. Once the door closed behind him the voices stopped and Teddy straightened up as the headmistress walked towards him. “Ah, Ted, good to see you. How is your family?” Teddy looked at her, surprised by the calm tone her voice was taking. “They- they’re um, fine headmistress. Thank you.” The older woman sighed and gave him a stern look, “You are twenty nine years old and have not been a student here for quite some time, I think it’s ok for you to call me Minnie.” He smiled a bit at this as it was not the first time she had made this request and nodded. “Right, sorry headmistress-er, Minnie.” She was trying to keep him calm he realized as he saw his former headmistress now nervously eyeing the screen which separated them and several people. “I’ve asked Professor Slughorn to bring the necessary potions immediately, he should be here any second. In the meantime, would you like to….” She gestured towards the screen and he gulped louder then he wanted to. “Yes, of course, that’s uh, that’s what I’m here for.” Minerva nodded and suddenly Madame Pomfrey popped from behind the screen, pushing it back carefully. 

Before him stood five people he had only ever seen in family albums and history books. Two men who looked only slightly older than Teddy himself, one with black shaggy hair and dark eyes, the other with the same sandy blonde hair Teddy had when he was sleeping or too ill to transform. A couple, that he realized with a start couldn’t be more than Jame’s age, the young woman with familiar dark red hair and bright green eyes and the tall gangly man with dark blue eyes and short but messy black hair. Finally, he saw a small woman with bright pink hair and his own sharp cheekbones. She was staring, tearily up at him. Feeling the pit in his stomach grow deeper and begin to drag him in, he smiled softly at the group before Edward Lupin fainted. 

Teddy awoke to his Godfather’s green eyes sparkling intently with only a small pang of worry in his smile. “Finally, I thought you’d be out all morning.” his voice told Teddy that he was trying very hard to seem nonchalant about their current circumstance. 

“How long was I out for?” He sat up quickly remembering with embarrassment his reaction to seeing his mother. Harry smiled and shrugged “Only about an hour. Enough time at least to do the necessary tests and background checks.” Looking around he couldn’t see anyone else in the room. “So...it’s...I mean who, um...who are they?” Teddy knew that at this point his hair was probably changing color from his normal turquoise to his natural sandy blonde. Harry nodded “It’s them, we’re sure of it now.” Teddy blinked “You...we did the tests? All of them?” Again, his Godfather nodded and then stood. “I haven’t actually seen them yet.” Touching Teddy’s shoulder nodding his head towards the door. “Mind facing them with me?” Teddy knew that Harry was treating him like he was seven and had just fallen off his first broomstick, but he also knew it was exactly what he needed just then. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to meet his parents, as well as Harry’s, and their Uncle Sirius. It was more just the idea was so foreign to him, so far off and deeply buried in his wildest dreams that he was afraid to be pleased, even in the slightest. He thought, looking at Harry as they walked towards the Gryffindor common room, that his Godfather might feel the exact same way. They were both very quiet as they approached the fat lady who was sitting in her portrait expectantly. “Go on through, dears - they’re expecting you.” She whispered excitedly as the hidden door swung open and the two men climbed through the portrait hole.


	2. Two Meetings

Teddy awoke to his Godfather’s green eyes sparkling intently with only a small pang of worry in his smile. “Finally, I thought you’d be out all morning.” his voice told Teddy that he was trying very hard to seem nonchalant about their current circumstance. Teddy sat up quickly as he remembered what had happened “How long was I out for?”  
Harry smiled and shrugged “Only about an hour. Enough time at least to do the necessary tests and background checks.” Looking around he couldn’t see anyone else in the room. “So...it’s...I mean who, um...who are they?”  
Teddy knew that at this point his hair was probably changing color from his normal turquoise to his natural sandy blonde. Harry nodded “It’s them, we’re sure of it now.” Teddy blinked “You...we did the tests? All of them?” Again, his Godfather nodded and then stood. “I haven’t actually seen them yet.” He said and touched Teddy’s shoulder nodding his head towards the door. “Mind facing them with me?” Teddy knew that Harry was treating him like he was seven and had just fallen off his first broomstick, but he also knew it was exactly what he needed just then. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to meet his parents, as well as Harry’s, and their Uncle Sirius. It was more just the idea was so foreign to him, so far off and deeply buried in his wildest dreams that he was afraid to be pleased, even in the slightest. He thought, looking at Harry as they walked towards the Gryffindor common room where the group was waiting, that his Godfather might feel the exact same way. They were both very quiet as they approached the fat lady who was sitting in her portrait expectantly. “Go on through, dears - they’re expecting you.” She said happily as the hidden door swung open and the two men climbed through the portrait hole.

Lily Evans Potter was nervous to say the least and had paced the length of her old common room what must have been at least one-hundred times by now. She was going to meet her son. Re-meet her son. But really, meet him. The last time she had seen her baby boy, her Harry, he had been sitting in his crib chewing on the end of his hippogriff toy. Now he was well into his forties and had a godson...and a wife...and children too! Not only that but according to Minnie he had defeated one of the darkest wizards of their time before he was twenty. All this on top of the fact that she herself had been dead these past forty five years and was now back, physically younger than her son and his friends.

“Does anyone-?” She was stopped mid sentence by Sirius who handed her a flask and pushed her lightly onto the couch between him and James. “Stop pacing, Evans. You’re making me dizzy.” She nodded and took a swig of what she found was Firewhiskey. Normally she wasn’t one to drink from a flask - especially one given to her by her sudo-brother-in-law. If she were to ever take a swig out of a flask today would be the day.

She looked over at Remus and Tonks and knew they were feeling similar. She stood up and handed the flask to Tonks smiling. “I’m not usually one to...but….it might help with the nerves.” Tonks took the flask and smiled back at her shyly. “Thanks, Lily. My nerves could use some help right now.” Even though Lily had just met Nymphadora Tonks less than two hours prior and despite the seemingly whirlwind nature of her and Remus’s marriage, she automatically took a liking to the young woman. She seemed good for Remus and looking at James, who had been eyeing the couple curiously since they all first apparated outside of Hogwarts, he thought so too. Going back to sit beside her husband she put her hand on the back of his neck and smiled imploringly at him. “You look like I feel.” She said quietly, now running her hand through his hair.

He put an arm around his wife and sighed. “What if he doesn’t like us or doesn’t want to know us?” He asked in a whisper. “He’s grown now, he has a family, a life. Maybe he won’t want us ruining that.” Lily grimaced because it was the same thought she had had earlier. Looking into her husband’s desperate eyes however, she simply said “We at least have to try.” Before kissing him gently on the corner of his still frowning mouth. A pillow was then thrown at them from across the room and Lily yelped. “It has been close to fifty years...I thought death would have made you two get some control over your hormones!” Sirius said smirking as he picked up another pillow and aimed it at James. “You’re supposed to be the old and wise one here, Padfoot.” Lily said mirroring his smirk and arching one eyebrow in the process.

“Wise I’ll take...old however….oh sod off, Evans!” Sirius huffed as the rest of the group giggled quietly at his displeasure. Their laughter died down as they heard voices outside of the portrait. The door swung open two and two men climbed through the portrait hole. The older one looked less nervous than the younger, but not by much. James and Remus stood quickly, followed by Lily and Tonks. Sirius simply smiled. There was a short silence before Sirius spoke - “God alive, Harry, you got pretty old, huh?” Harry laughed and ran a hand through his messy black hair before accepting the back slapping hug his godfather offered. “Yeah, I guess that happens after almost three decades.” He turned and looked at Teddy who seemed frozen where he stood, staring at his parents who were returning his gaze with just as much anxiety. “Well, this is Teddy...er….Ted.” He turned towards his own parents and Sirius and nodded. “Maybe the four of us should give the Lupins some time down here, we can go upstairs.” Teddy frantically looked at his godfather but didn’t say anything and so the two groups seperated.  


Once they were in the Gryffindor boy’s dormitory Lily turned to her son. “Oh, Harry.” she sighed pushing the sob that was close to overtaking her back down while she wrapped her small arms around her fully grown son. “We’ve missed so much. I’m so sorry we left you.” She let a few tears slip down her cheek. “I-it’s ok, mum.” Harry said awkwardly, accepting his mother’s unfamiliar hug gladly. “I’ve had a good life, really. The first seventeen years were a bit...um...challenging….but I did have some help.” He nodded towards Sirius who smiled brightly. “I know, I know. Minerva told us most of the basics. At least, most of what everyone knows about you and what you’ve been through. She also gave me this, so I plan on catching up quickly.” Lily took out a book with the title “The Second Wizarding War: A History” emboldened on the cover. Harry winced slightly but smiled and said “Oh, good. Glad you’ve uh - got that covered.” His father stepped in now and squeezed his shoulder warmly “Maybe you could fill in the rest for us, we really do want to know everything.” Harry nodded and motioned for the three adults to sit on the closest bed while he conjured a chair. “Of course, well after the war I married my girlfriend from Hogwarts...Ginny Weasley… now Potter.” Sirius slapped his knee happily and exclaimed “I knew it!” Harry laughed and shook his head “Well then I wish you would have told me, I didn’t figure it out until close to the end of my sixth year. We really only had a few months together before I had to leave.” 

He took out a worn wallet from his cloak and handed a picture to his parents. “This is us on our wedding day.” Lily and James smiled at the picture of the young couple laughing and stealing a kiss in their wedding garb. “We have three children. Lily Luna, James Sirius, and Albus Severus. Although, really it’s four since we helped raise Teddy since practically the end of the war.” He took out another picture from years ago of the four children and handed it to the group.  
“I’m sorry - did you say Albus Severus?” Sirius exclaimed haughtily, as he handed the picture back to James and Lily.  
“Oh, they’re all so lovely, Harry. Really, you and Ginny must be so proud.” It was strange for him to hear his wife’s name from his mother, never mind his own. He had imagined many times what his parents would think of his family and the life he had built for himself. It was strange that he now, for reasons still unknown to him, had a chance to show them all that. He nodded, “We are and you’ll meet them soon. In fact…” He looked down at his watch and saw that it was now almost quarter to twelve “I’m afraid we’re rather late.” His parents and Sirius all looked confused and Harry smiled “It’s my daughter, Lily’s, seventeenth birthday today.” he explained and was pleased when his family returned his enthusiasm.  
“Well then!” James said as he wrapped an arm around Lily “Let’s go meet our granddaughter!”  


Teddy sat quietly for a moment before his mother spoke. “I know this must be very strange for you, but we just love you so much and we want you to feel…” She paused her rather panicked monologue as if looking for the words that might come next. Her mouth was moving faster than her head could parse out what she felt, Teddy realized and smiled a little because he was known for doing the same thing. Remus put his hand on Tonk’s knee, which seemed to have a steadying affect. “We just want you to feel comfortable around us for now….we know you have your own life but we want to be a part of as much as you are willing to share.” His father looked at him with empathetic eyes that made Teddy feel safe.

Although he had only ever seen those eyes in the old pictures Harry and Ginny kept around the house, they were familiar and they were his father’s. “Well...I’m sorry about before. I didn’t think I’d react so..viscerally. Anyway, I don’t know how much you know already...but, I’m an auror and have been for about ten years now. Harry and Ginny and Gran raised me. Starting when I was around five I spent time at both their houses. And then...well when Gran passed away in my third year I moved in full time with the Potters.” His mother nodded, quiet tears forming. “McGonagall told us she had passed. I’m so sorry you had to deal with that as well.” she said this quietly but wiped her face and nodded, imploring him to go on. 

“I never had to deal with anything on my own” He said reassuringly “Harry and Ginny were always there for me as well as all the Weasleys and even the Longbottoms.” He chuckled a bit awkwardly and then looked up at his mother “They always made sure to tell me about you two and all you did for me.” Remus was the one that nodded solemnly. They were interrupted by the Potter-Black group a few seconds later.  
Harry smiled apologetically “I’m sorry to interrupt but I am afraid we should get going, Ted.” Teddy looked at his watch and nodded. “Umm...Harry?” Teddy stopped almost as soon as he turned towards the portrait hole. “How exactly are we going to explain….I mean today is kind of a big day for Lils, should we really overwhelm them all like this?” Harry nodded and turned to look at his returned family members. “Hmmmm...you might be right.” The older man said before getting to work.


	3. Unexpected Notes

Ginny Potter was not a woman to be trifled with. Especially on her youngest child’s seventeenth birthday and especially when her entire family, not to mention a few friends and a few ministry officials were coming for a rather large party at her home. Therefore when the family owl, Widget, showed up at the kitchen window with a note from Harry, she was already fuming. Reading the note, however, she quickly sank into the nearest chair. It couldn’t be true. They couldn’t be back. But there it was, in her husband’s overly recognizable writing. She smiled and then frowned and then read it all again. “Incredible” she whispered as one of her sons walked in and started poking around for the food which was, of course, meant for the party.

“What’s incredible, mum?” Ginny jumped a bit and quickly slipped the note into her back pocket.  
“Oh, nothing, nothing. You’re father and Teddy are running a bit behind.” She turned to Al and smiled weakly. “That doesn’t seem incredible, that seems pretty normal actually.” He wasn’t wrong. Harry, even in school, was often late and Teddy seemed to have picked that up around the age of ten. However, Al did not seem too pulsed by the interaction and continued his search for something to eat.  
“You can have one of the canapés before everyone comes.” Ginny said hurriedly as she gathered herself, realizing Harry and Teddy would be back soon.  
“But just one!” She yelled towards Al on her way out of the kitchen as he found the cupboard he had been searching for.

The three new rooms and five new guests she had to accommodate was not what worried Ginny as she organized the sheets and towels necessary for such additions. Her godson and husband had living parents now - or, the thought came obtrusively to her - for now? She shook her head and pushed that thought aside. After spending the last few years of her childhood in the depths of war and then the first half of her adult life with an active Auror husband and brother in the field, she knew to focus on the moment at hand instead of worrying about what came next. So, she continued to organize the sheets and pillows, calling Pisky, their family house elf to bring them upstairs. Guests would be arriving in a little over an hour for the annual family Quidditch match and Ginny hoped that Teddy and Harry would be home before then. As she handed the last of the linens to Pisky, thanking the elf as she went, there was a light popping sound from the garden.

She opened the back door and sighed as she saw Ron and Hermione walking towards her  
“Thought you could use some extra hands setting up!” Ron said casually as he walked by her into the house. Hermione studied Ginny’s demeanor a bit “You ok, Gin? You look a bit pale. If you need to rest before people show up we can leave!” Ginny smiled and closed the door behind them.  
“No, no...I’m fine, Harry and Teddy are just running a bit behind. They’re bringing some extra people along.”  
Hermione looked suspiciously at her sister-in-law and close friend, after close to twenty five years in the Weasley family, she knew she could read Ginny better than any book in the Hogwarts library.  
“Really? You’re sure there’s nothing wrong?”  
Ron by this time had already made his way to the kitchen and was making himself a cup of tea. The two women followed him in, Ginny giving him a dirty look when he pulled down three mugs.  
“What?” He said feigning confusion. “I thought I might start helping by making myself a cuppa. Wouldn’t be much good without it!” Ginny sighed and sat down in a kitchen chair.  
“Ok, there is something I should tell you both - but we are keeping it exceptionally quiet today! We’ll tell people soon but we don’t want to overshadow Lily’s day.” Hermione gasped  
“You’re pregnant!”  
“No! Merlin...no. Nothing like that. It’s just well...ok, I’m going to tell you guys this but then no one else can know until tomorrow - or at least until we tell the kids. Deal?” The couple nodded and leaned towards her as she began to fill them in on that morning’s events. 

“Alright, so the team is going to be Teddy and Hugh as Chasers, you and Vic as Beaters, Rose as the Keeper, and me as Seeker.” James Sirius nodded towards his sister in approval.  
“Great! Then I bet the other side will be Mum and Angie as Chaser, Al as Keeper, George and Charlie as Beaters, and Dad as Seeker.”  
“Since when does Al get to play Keeper on the adult team?”  
“Since Ron took a jinx to the back on his last raid and Hermione won’t let him play.” Lily rolled her eyes.  
“Alright, then who are we gonna have ref?”  
“I think I can manage that.” She turned at the new voice and saw the tall figure of a blonde and somewhat tan Scorpius Malfoy walk into the front hall.  
“Scorp! When did you get back from France?” James gave Scorpius a handshake and hug as Lily watched.  
“Oh, just last night. Mother wanted me to stay a bit longer but I was pretty much done with the close proximity to Father….and besides, I couldn’t miss Lu’s big day.” He turned to look at the red head and smiled shyly. She returned the smile and hugged him gladly.  
“Good to see you, Scorp.”  
Scorpius Malfoy had been coming to the Potter’s home as Al’s guest since his first year when his father refused to have him home for Christmas due to his recently being sorted into Gryffindor. Even though his mother and grandmother had eventually organized a reconciliation between father and son, after the initial riff he never felt more at home than with his best friend’s family. Because of this attachment he was finding it increasingly difficult to ignore his feelings for the youngest Potter - especially since this Potter in particular had kissed him on their last day of classes this past year. Especially since this Potter was standing before him, dark red hair wind swept from her morning fly and blue eyes twinkling expectantly at him. He coughed, ignoring the heat rising in his cheeks and James’ knowing smirk.  
“So...um, where is everyone?”

Lily Evans Potter was nervously twirling a piece of her now dark brown hair while following her son through the gates of Potter Manor. “I’ll add you all to the apparition charms tomorrow.” Harry said this over his shoulder while striding quickly forward with Teddy by his side.  
The five newcomers had all been transfigured to be less recognizable to the party goers and family. Different hair, eyes, noses, chins. Not a full change, but enough for most not to look twice. The charms would last for a full day, Harry had assured them of this, but Lily was still nervous. She was surprised and a little annoyed to see her husband and Sirius looking so jolly and sniffed slightly.  
James looked down at her and smiled at her obvious annoyance. “They’ll love you, Lils.” He slipped his hand into hers and slyly brought her knuckles to his lips. “How could they not?” Lily smiled despite her anxiety. She couldn’t remember anything about death but she could sense what she missed about life.  
At that moment they walked through the protective barrier and the house materialized before them. Sirius slapped James on the back and smiled widely. His smile spread to James and then Remus. They had all seen Potter Manor as home at one point in their lives and seeing it in its former glory...James sighed and approached Harry. “It looks just like it used to - really, I’m glad to see you and Ginny have put some love back into it.”  
Harry smiled at his father, nodding slightly. “We moved here after Jemmy was born - it’s been good to us.”

As if on cue, the heavy door of the manor swung open and two dark haired young men came flying out of the foyer, already on their brooms. Almost knocking Sirius over in the process Jemmy swung around and yelled back “Oi, dad! Teddy! Mum’s ready to absolutely bust over you two being so late - I’d get inside and work some charm if I were you!”  
Teddy rolled his eyes “Jem, did you see we have guests?” James Sirius looked down from his broom and smirked slightly, lowering himself to a hover he hopped off and landed spryly on the ground. Albus came down next to him and they both smiled at the group cheerfully.

“My name’s Al and this is James, but please call him Jem.” James Sirius rolled his eyes at his brother’s tongue in cheek request.  
Lily paused a second longer than normal before shaking both of her grandson’s hands.  
“H-hello, my name is Li-uh-Lauri.” Both the boys stayed smiling although she knew she must have sounded very odd. James Sirius - Jem - was an almost exact replica of his grandfather. Tall and tan, with dark messy hair and a cocky smile. The only difference was instead of her husband’s dark blue eyes, the young man before her had very deep brown eyes. Albus on the other hand looked like Harry’s double, without the glasses. She was shocked to see her (normally) green eyes staring back at her from underneath the black waves of hair. It was a bit unnerving.  
“This is my husband Jeff and my brother Roger.” Lily nodded towards James and Sirius who smiled and shook hands with their Grandsons and Grand-Godsons. Teddy interrupted at that moment nodding towards the transfigured Tonks and Remus, “And this is Mary and Greg. I don’t know if you remember them, they were all in my year at school and they just came back from a few years abroad.”  
His brothers nodded, not seeming to question a thing about the introductions. “Yeah, I guess I recognize you a bit. Nice to see you all again.” Al smiled and then turned to his father.  
“Mum’s in the kitchen figuring table clothes...or table settings….something with the tables.” He shrugged and hopped back on his broom a few feet from where his brother was already hovering.  
“We’re going to the pitch to throw around the Quaffle a bit before the big game, we’ll see you at the party!” And with that they flew off towards the pitch.  
“So that’s James Sirius and Albus Severus.” Harry said ignoring Teddy when he added “Obviously” under his breath, earning small smiles from Tonks and Remus.  
No sooner had they entered the foyer of the home than a small woman with bright red hair and smile lines came around the corner to greet them.  
“Ginny? Last time I saw you... I mean, you were…”  
“Sixteen, scared beyond anything, and trying to join the battle without my mother seeing?” Ginny tried very hard to hold back a smile.  
Tonks nervously touched her hair, thinking the transfiguration might have worn off quicker than expected.  
“Don’t worry” Ginny assured the older woman while wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug “You’re just the only woman in this lot to know me that well.”  
James smiled “She’s clever! And a ginger!”  
Ginny laughed at this and turned towards her father-in-law “It’s nice to finally meet you, Mr. Potter.” She offered her hand but James slapped it away lightly, instead offering her a tight bear hug.  
“Please” Lily stepped forward as soon as James let go of Ginny, “Call us Lily and James.”  
After a round of hugs from the group, Ginny brought them into the kitchen where Hermione and Ron were waiting. She threw an apologetic look towards Harry.  
“I told these two. They came right after your letter did and I couldn’t hold it in just then.”  
Harry went to his wife’s side and hugged her by the waist.  
“I didn’t expect anything else to be honest.”  
The introductions repeated themselves with only a few jokes from Sirius and Tonks about the Granger-Weasley’s hesitant school day romance.  
“We’re just so, so pleased you're all back.” Hermione said towards them all in a stayed voice her friends and husband knew was on the verge of breaking.  
Teddy watched most of the reunion from the corner of the room, smiling softly, but when he heard a few distant pops, turned towards the group “It sounds like the rest of the clan are arriving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if the the whole James and James Sirius/Lily and Lily Luna thing gets confusing. Right now I'm trying to use the nicknames for more clarity. Thanks!


	4. The Guests

Lily Luna was about to be late to her own party. Or - she amended her thought - the Quidditch game before her party. She smiled to herself as she grabbed a jumper and shoes from under the bed. The annual family Quidditch match began when Lily was seven and felt left out after seeing Teddy and Victoire play on the Hogwarts team. She’d go and watch them at school games sometimes with her parents - Teddy on Hufflepuff and Victoire on Ravenclaw, matched against each other. She would always ask her mother when she’d be allowed to play at Hogwarts, like the big kids. The answer was always the same, that she would have to wait a few years before she could play in any game like that. However that year for her birthday, Teddy decided to organize a family game where she could be a real Chaser on a real pitch - with, of course, a little help from her family. After that it became a Weasley (well, a Weasley-Granger-Potter-Lupin) family tradition that on the tenth of June a Quidditch match would take place in honor of Lily’s birthday. At first it was mixed age teams so the adults could help the little ones, but after Rose and Lily started to beat their fathers around the ages of ten and eleven, the gloves were off and it became a parents vs. kids game.  
As she reached the landing before the second set of stairs, she sat down quickly to slip on her shoes and then bounded down the last few steps before whispering “Accio my broom!” underneath her breath. There was a crashing sound and a few yells, but soon her broom came flying into her hand and she stood outside the front of her family’s home, ready for the game.  
“Hiya, Lu!” turning her head she saw her cousins, Rose and Hugo walking across the lawn towards her.  
“Rosie, I thought you might be gone by now!” Her cousin smiled and rolled her large brown eyes.  
“Dad made me a deal that if I stayed for the summer he’d pay for my first month’s rent in Romania.” Like their Uncle Charlie, Rose had grown up with an affection for dragons as well as other strange and dangerous creatures. After finishing Hogwarts a month ago, the plan was to head straight to Romania where Charlie still had connections and where she could be trained further in the handling of all sorts of beasts.  
“Do you even have to pay rent when you’re working on a dragon reservation?” Lily asked, knowing the answer almost at once by the glint in her cousin’s eye.  
“What dad doesn’t know won’t hurt him, besides I’ll get him something really nice for Christmas this year.” They both laughed a little wickedly. Lily liked to think that she was close with all her cousins, but she was especially close to Rose. Both the apple of their fathers’ eyes and both bookish in their own way they had gotten along well when they were young. As they’d gotten older they were also able to push each other to be more outgoing - Lily being confident and socially outgoing and Rose being wickedly funny and a bit too smart for her own good.  
Hugo interrupted their giggling.  
“Where’s mum and dad? They came ahead of us to help set up.”  
“Oi, Lu!”  
The three cousins looked behind them and saw their parents coming with what looked like five other adults. Lily squinted for a second, she could have sworn she recognized them but wasn’t sure from where. Rose and Hugo however weren’t phased and smiled at the group.  
“Guys, these are a few friends of mine from school. Lauri, Jeff, Roger, Mary and Greg.” Teddy said as the group approached them.  
While her cousins approached the group with ease, Lily Luna felt a little uneasy. She smiled though and introduced herself.  
“I’m Lily Potter, Teddy’s sister for all intents and purposes.”  
The brunette woman in front of her seemed a bit shaky as they shook hands, her eyes constantly looking over at her tall companion, who seemed equally in awe. This made Lily uncomfortable but she looked towards Teddy and smiled.  
“So, do any of your friends play Quidditch?”

Lily Evans watched her granddaughter carefully as she flew across the pitch, passing a Quaffle with her family before the game began. The girl was much more confident than she was at seventeen, but similarly to Jem and James, the resemblance was almost perfect. However, instead of the bright green eyes shared by her father and Al, Lily Luna had bright blue Weasley eyes and a sprinkling of freckles across her nose. She also wore glasses to read, Harry said. James and Sirius were watching her as well, while Tonks and Remus hadn’t taken their eyes off Teddy. Ginny had just finished introducing the visitors to most of her family, although Molly and Arthur wouldn’t be there until right before the party and the group was still waiting for Bill and Charlie’s families to show. “Victoire had lunch with her parents today. Otherwise she would be here by now - she really is fantastic and Teddy and her have known each other forever.” Ginny said this to an anxious looking Remus who simply nodded, keeping his eyes on his son.  
“He reminds me so much of Harry. His mannerisms...everything.”  
“There’s a lot of you there, too, Moony.” James interjected  
“I know, and there’s nothing bad about him being like Harry...it’s just all so strange…”  
The friends nodded, knowing exactly what he meant as they also watched their son and Godson chatting and playing with his family. “Who’s that blonde boy talking with Lily?” Lily Evans asked this feeling strange about her own name as it slipped out of her mouth.  
“Oh, that’s Scorpius! Scorpius Malfoy...Draco’s boy. He’s been almost a part of the family since him and Al were first at Hogwarts - doesn’t get on well with his father much.” Ginny eyed the group wearily as she explained. She had been a bit worried about this introduction, given what the name Malfoy used to mean - and still meant - to so many. However, the group just nodded, watching the young man. James, seeing her somewhat surprised expression turned and whispered “I suppose finding a home with Potter’s runs in his family, eh?” She nodded, realizing that like her husband, they saw a bit of Sirius in Scorpius’s rebellion, even without speaking with him first. A few pops sounded and everyone’s heads turned towards the front garden where two red headed men and their families had turned up. Tonks stiffened as she saw her oldest friends gliding towards her. Somehow she had not thought of being reunited with them until just that moment. Charlie strided towards Teddy and took his hand before pulling him into a hug. “Good to see you, kid! Happy to hear you finally locked my niece down - when’s the big day?”  
Teddy smiled at Charlie after being released from the hug. “We were thinking next April sometime.”  
Tonks watched as a tall blonde came bounding up behind her son and wrapped her arms around his waist, ducking her head under his arm. “Before my birthday, that’s the goal!” Teddy planted a kiss on her head and secured his arm around her. Bill was next to approach the group eyeing the couple wearily. “I guess it was bound to happen at some point.” He said this smilingly and anyone could see he was not as put off by his daughter’s choice as he’d like them to assume. Handshakes, hugs, and birthday wishes were exchanged before Bill noticed the group of, what he thought were strangers.  
“I’m sorry we seem to be ignoring your guests, Gin.”  
“Oh, these are some friends of Teddy’s that have just returned from abroad.” She gestured to the group and made the introductions for a final time. As Tonks shook both of her friends’ hands for the first time in nearly three decades she froze for a moment. “Are you sure we haven’t met before?” Charlie was looking at her a bit too closely.  
“Um, I don’t believe so.”  
“Really? Even when you were in school with this lot?” He nodded towards Teddy and Victoire  
“Nope, not that I can recall.”  
“Huh, you look so familiar. Anyway, this is my husband Rob.” He introduced a brawny man with dark blonde hair and a beard to match.  
She shook hands with Rob trying not to smile too widely. Last she knew Charlie’s romantic life had been wrapped up pretty tight. Tonks had constantly encouraged him to be more open with his family, but he never got around to it before the war. She wasn’t surprised Charlie was the one to know her so quickly, but it didn’t make the idea of catching up on thirty years of her best friend’s life any less daunting. For now, however she just had to get through a Quidditch game and a garden party as Mary...well, they never did come up with a last name. “Alright, then!” George said, clapping his hands together maniacally. “Shall we beat our children mercilessly?” 

The game was neither merciless, nor close for the adults. Despite Harry catching the Snitch and beating out his daughter, a laughing and flaunting Lily only allowed this due to her team's incredible lead. The parents and Al grumbled in a good natured way, and headed to the showers that were waiting for them all in the Potter’s home. “Brilliant game, Lu!” Scorpius jogged up beside her with a smile, matching her quick pace.  
“I bet the biased ref helped too...” Al muttered from a few steps behind, earning him a smack from Rose.  
Lily and Scorpius ignored the comment awkwardly and continued on their way. They chatted a bit about nothing in particular before two long legged part velas interrupted their path. “Lu, we have strict instructions from your mother, our mother, and Nana Weasley to take you upstairs and make sure you look presentable.” Dominique Weasley held up three fingers to emphasize her point. Lily looked at both of her older cousins indignantly before whipping around to her unsuspecting father who was walking with Teddy and his visitors into the house. “Dad!”  
Harry looked up and smirked when he saw his nieces standing expectedly, ready to escort his daughter upstairs. “Lily!” He exclaimed back at her mockingly.  
“You’re just going to let them...attack me like this?!”  
Harry laughed and shook his head “I think you can handle it, Lils. It’s just for one party.”  
She sighed and looked towards Rose “You’re not involved in this?”  
“No, but I’ll come and offer some moral support.” Her cousin offered.  
With that, Lily offered Scorpius a sorry look and the four young women scurried up the stairs towards her bedroom. Once they had disappeared, Harry turned to those left in the foyer “Right, I think we can manage a drink before we’re put to work.” 

Lily flopped onto her bed and groaned while her cousins unpacked their arsenal of hair potions and makeup. A towel was tossed in her face, “Ok, Lu, into the shower you go and then we can get started.” As she stripped off her Quidditch gear and started the shower, Lily’s mind strayed from the party, to her family, and finally to Scorpius. She had been surprised to see him back from France so soon. Well, maybe not surprised. She knew his father and Scorpius still didn’t get along, even eight years after the initial “offense” of being sorted into Gryffindor. Still, she was...put off, seeing him there in her parent’s foyer, greeting her with the same dumb, cocky smile he’d offered up since she first met him in that same spot when she was ten and he was eleven. He had been so close to her family ever since, spending most holidays with them, that she was surprised her fourth year when she saw him on the train platform after three months in France with his family. The small, cocky git who played pranks on her and her friends with Al had grown up. The sight of his now strong and tan arms when he rolled up his sleeves to help her put her trunk on the train shocked her a bit, sending a tinge of something she couldn’t fully place in the pit of her stomach. It wasn’t that Lily hadn’t any experience with boys. She dated quite a bit, actually. Her brothers and cousins would tease her good heartedly about her many admirers starting in her third year. But this was different, this was Scorpius. So, she had pushed that tinge of something down and continued on as normal. Now, she suspected that he had been doing the same thing, maybe for even longer than she had. She had surprised herself, then, when years after she had decided to ignore those feelings she had given into them. It was the night before exams began, a month ago now. They had been sitting in the common room long after everyone had gone to bed, long after they should have gone to bed. They started by talking lightly about the future, her dreams of being an auror and his of finding cures to the many diseases plaguing the wizarding community. They spoke for a long time on a lot of topics and eventually Lily noticed that they had gotten close, closer than she had meant to get. She could feel his breath on her cheek and looking into his grey eyes she moved forward, catching his lips suddenly. He immediately returned the kiss, his hands slipping into her hair and hers around his neck. They stayed there for quite some time before he moved away to look at her, keeping his hand in her hair, but removing that attachment soon as well. Then, he’d simply said “Goodnight, Lily”, gotten up and climbed the steps to the boys dorm. The memory of it made her smile and she touched her lips as the isolation, hot water, and steam protected her from anyone else’s thoughts. “Lily! We have twenty minutes before people start to show!” The memory shattered at the sound of her cousin’s crashing voice. “Alright, be there in a sec!” She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower squeezing her hair quickly before using a drying charm for the rest. Rose, Dominique, and Vic were all talking in low voices when she came back into the room. They looked up quickly and stopped when she walked in and sat in the chair they had set up. “What?” “Ok, Lily, don’t be mad at me but…” Rose trailed off  
“You snogged Scorpius!?” Dominique exclaimed.  
Lily knew she shouldn’t have told Rose, but she had been the first person to ask about the tension between her and Scorpius. “Merlin, Rose...can you never keep a secret?”  
“I can! I just thought they would be able to help.”  
“We’re not exactly surprised, Lu.” Vic spoke while guiding her cousin by the shoulders into the waiting chair.  
“What...what do you mean you’re not surprised?”  
Dominique laughed at this but shut up with one look from her older sister. “Well...Lu, he’s been halfway in love with you since he met you.”  
“And over the past few years...you both seem so pleased with each other when you’re together.”  
Lily looked, wide eyes at her cousins. “I...I don’t believe that!” She would have shot out of the chair in indignation had it not been for Vic’s wand being pointed at her head, trying for the perfect curl. “Well, believe what you want I guess. Anyways, I’m glad you made a move.”  
Vic nodded at her sister's words as she finished up Lily’s hair. “I’m not sure he is…” Lily Luna said this quietly but not quietly enough.  
“You mean you haven’t talked about it?”  
“He hasn’t said anything?”  
“Not since they snogged in the common room and even then, he just said ‘goodnight’!” Rose said forcefully from her spot on the bed, ignoring Lily’s dirty look. “Neither of you can avoid the subject for long, Lu.” Victoire said this knowingly and for a moment, Lily had almost forgotten that her and Teddy were in a similar situation some years earlier.  
“He’s probably just scared of losing all of you...I know it’s silly and impossible, but Ted was exactly the same when we started going out.”  
“Maybe it runs in the family...enough of that talk, though.” Lily said darkly, fiddling with the zipper on the back of the Muggle dress her cousins had gotten her. A soft blue fabric that hugged her curves, matched her eyes and complimented her hair, the dress was perfect for the garden party. Her hair was softly curled and put in place by Victoire. She spun around for the other woman and shot them a small, mocking smile “Will I do, then?”


	5. A Party

Teddy was in the kitchen, trying his best to explain all the different people the group would be seeing at the party.  
“So there’s ministry people, DA people, Order people, friends, and family. But those all overlap.” James was almost whispering this to himself.  
“And Hogwarts people, of course.” Lily reminded him. 

The two nodded together. The Potters had, Teddy decided, been studying this world they’d been tossed into since their first introduction to it. Had they been able to take notes, they probably would have. He didn’t blame them. Being dead for almost fifty years was probably disorienting to say the least. It was almost comical, then, to see Sirius who really could care less about the facts and figures of this world. He seemed happy to be alive and passed that didn’t think about it too much. His parents were more difficult to read. Tonks seemed animated and intrigued by everything in the same way that Lily and James were, but then, every few moments a shadow would cross her face. Remus seemed too suspicious to be happy, really, but occasionally Teddy caught him staring at whatever scene he was involved in and thought his father looked proud. Bemused and suspicious, but proud. He still hadn’t found time to speak with Vic about today’s surprise and hoped he would get a moment when everyone was distracted at the party, although he had sent her a note before they left Hogwarts.  
She, of course, did not give anything away when meeting them except for a few sidelong glances during the game. Teddy knew, after more than a decade of being with his fiance and a lifetime of knowing her, that Vic could be trusted not to give anything away until she was pushed to the absolute limit. This aristocratic aura had its drawbacks, of course, but with the rest of their family as….emotive as they were, he often found peace in her quiet expressions. 

“Lily, if you would just hold still, I swear this is the last thing!”  
“No, no, no….you said that two things ago!”  
Victoire sighed as she walked into the kitchen behind a very frustrated Lily Luna. They were followed by a tired looking Dominique and Rose. Dom sat at the table and eyed Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks.  
“So how have we not met you before?”  
“Uh…”  
"Well…”

Mercifully, Jem, Mel, Al, and Scorpius came into the room just then, all dressed and ready for the party. Teddy sighed and wished on Merlin’s grave that they would all just get through the next few hours without incident.  
“Mum says that people should be arriving in any minute now and we should head out soon.” Jem said this to no one in particular as he was grabbing a biscuit from the “secret” jar Harry kept in the top cupboard. Stuffing the treat in his mouth unceremoniously, he turned to see his mother, Uncle George, and Uncle Charlie join the crowded room.  
“Aunt Murial has just shown, Rox is getting her seated with a drink but she might need some backup.” George said this and they all knew his daughter had sent him in to give the message.  
Tonks almost spit out the tea she was drinking “Your Aunt Murial is still alive? How old is she now?!”  
“Must be around 160, I suppose. Wait - you know Murial?” George cocked his head slightly.  
“Teddy told us about her, yeah.” She responded, thinking quickly.  
“Well, on that note - Teddy, Vic, she hasn’t had a go at you two in a while.” Ginny said, knowing that if they weren’t pushed out the door no one would approach the old, irksome woman.  
“She doesn’t like me!” Teddy and Vic said at about the same time.  
“Oh, shove off - she hates you much less than she hates me.”  
“That’s not true! You’re just related to Deatheaters, I’m French and a half breed!”  
“I’m more of a half breed than you are!”  
Their family giggled and smirked at this but Ginny stepped in, interrupting the young couple’s banter.  
“Ok, who do we think she hates the least? Outside of you two.”  
Almost all the children spoke at the same time “Jem.”  
“Great, Jem, go talk to Aunt Muriel. The rest of you, go outside and mingle. Lily, the Longbottoms should be here any moment now.”  
They all began to rise and walk out towards the garden door. Molly Weasley (the first) met them at the threshold.  
“Lily, oh! Don’t you look gorgeous. That dress is perfect for you!”  
“Thanks, Nan.” Lily accepted her grandmother’s bone crushing hug.  
“Now, come on everyone! There’s already a few ministry folks arriving. Oh, and Lily dear that lovely McLaggen boy is here with his father. He was asking about you!”  
“Of course he was asking about her mum, it’s her birthday.”  
“Yes, but he’s so handsome!” She said this while guiding her youngest granddaughter by the shoulders, all while Lily looked over her shoulder with pleading eyes at her siblings and cousins.  
“Good luck, Lu! Watch out for those hands!” Rose stage whispered towards her desperate looking cousin, who stuck her tongue out before turning towards her guests as the perfect lady. Scorpius squirmed uncomfortably and then mumbled something about getting a drink. James and Mel went to speak to some Quidditch players they knew. This left Al, Rose, Teddy, Victoire, and the five disguised guests to find a table.  
“Ick, if we get McLaggen as a brother-in-law I’m blaming Nan Weasley.” Al said this to Teddy who nodded honestly.  
“Speaking of which...are we making bets on when Lu and Scorpius will get together, yet?” Rose  
Tonks and Lily perked up at this piece of news.  
“What makes you say that?” Said Sirius, also intrigued.  
“Well…you know Lily has really liked Scorpius since her fourth year and I personally think that Scorpius has been head over heels for Lu since his second year, but they were always dancing around each other and then...” Rose said conspiratorially as they found a table and all nine sat down.  
“Lily snogged Scorpius before we left school.” Al said flatly and without half of the drama an annoyed looking Rose would’ve offered to the news.  
“I was getting to that! But yeah, she did….and of course he returned the...er….sentiment, if you know what I mean. But now over a month has passed and nothing’s been done about it. I really think Scorpius needs to get his act together before she finds someone else.” She shrugged and sighed at this last statement.  
Al nodded along solemnly as did Vic, and Teddy just sat looking a bit shocked.  
“Maybe if she can move on that quickly it’s better if they part now, as friends.” Remus offered this advice solemnly, and he hoped, helpfully. He was still rather shy about saying anything in front of his son.  
“It’s not that she’d move on quickly!” Rose insisted  
“It’s more that she’d have plenty of guys ready to distract her if she gave them the chance….” Said Vic knowingly and nodded towards Danny McLaggen who was talking at Lily while also finding small ways to touch her and lean in close every few seconds. Lily stood with a polite smile stuck to her face while her eyes were rather obviously searching for a way out.  
“Well...maybe Lu just doesn’t know what to do! I mean she doesn’t have that much experience…” Teddy insisted.  
Vic, Rose, and Al all rolled their eyes at this. They knew that while Teddy was an intelligent man, he had a rather large blind spot when it came to his adopted sister and her dating prowess. He preferred to think of Lily Potter as the seven year old that wanted to play Quidditch with him and most of the time the family let him.  
“Teddy, Lu has been dating since she was thirteen. She knows exactly what to do and if it was any other boy she would do it.”  
James and Sirius laughed at Teddy’s stammering annoyance with his fiance.  
“Well...she’s a smart girl she’ll figure it out.” Teddy was at the point of wanting this conversation to end as he didn’t think it was any of their business and he knew the two related parties would be horrified to know they were the topic of this conversation.  
“Besides, he’s going to ask her today.” Al said as Jem and Mel came to stand by the table.  
“Who’s going to ask who what?” Mel asked  
“Scorpius is going to ask Lily out today.” Al took a bite of Jem’s treacle tart  
“Oh, good. Glad he finally worked up the courage.” Jem said while trying to protect the rest of his tart from his younger brother.  
Teddy stared at the pair “How did you know about this, Jem?”  
“Scorp asked Mel for advice a few weeks ago. Have to say, I was a bit relieved, he’s leagues better than some of the tossers she’s been out with.”  
“Why’d he talk to you?”  
“Well I am his cousin.” Mel answered with a smirk.  
“Teddy’s as much of his cousin as you are, though.” Vic said although Teddy didn’t really seem to mind.  
“Mmmm...but Teddy is Lu’s brother and was also not raised by ex-Deatheaters.” Jem nodded towards Mel.  
“Yes, there aren’t many times that particular experience comes in handy, so I tend to take the opportunity when it comes.” Mel said this lightly, as if it was nothing at all.  
Sirius looked up at her, surprised.  
“Who’re your parents?”  
“Theodore and Pansy Nott.” Mel chuckled at the group's stunned faces.  
“So you lot have brought in a Malfoy and a Nott? Well done then, I suppose.” Sirius said, holding his glass up to Jem in a cheers.  
“Thanks...I suppose. It’s just another addition to our rather weird family.” Jem shrugged, smiling.  
“Our family is not weird.” Said Lu, who had finally escaped her seemingly never ending conversation with McLaggen and came up behind James, stealing a piece of tart off his plate.  
“Yes, because everyone’s fathers...or uncles….or Godfathers…” He said nodding to Rose and Teddy “Are the ‘Chosen One’ or war heroes. Not to mention our cousin is marrying our brother….and...”  
“Ok, ok point taken.” Al interrupted as he saw Vic about to speak against this particular statement.  
Rather suddenly Ginny came over to the table in a bit of a huff.  
“Could you all please at least attempt to mingle? It’s just for a little while and then the family party can start, but please be social!” She seemed stressed as she guided Victoire and Rose over to a group of Ministry officials. 

The rest of the group dispersed and Teddy walked over towards the refreshments with Remus, Sirius, and Tonks.  
“Ok, correct me if I’m wrong but the last time I knew Harry he hated all of...well...this type of thing.” Sirius gestured towards the guests and the plastered on smiles most of the family had.  
Teddy nodded and shrugged. “There came a point where everyone realized that if they gave in a little...allowed small peaks into the family life….the ministry would listen to what they said and the press would leave us alone most of the time.” Sirius nodded, but seemed unconvinced.  
“Hermione was the one who came up with the idea. When James was born she convinced Harry and Ginny to send birth announcements to the Prophet and important members of the Ministry. It gave the press what they needed for their readership and made it so that the Ministry listened to us when important policy matters came up. We still will have the occasional kerfuffle with the press...but it’s pretty rare nowadays.”  
Remus smiled softly, thinking of the teenage boy he once knew and how much growth it must have taken to get here.  
“Hmm. That’s very clever.” Sirius was still shifting his now brown eyes across the Ministry guests, obviously unimpressed despite his words.  
It had taken Harry a bit more of a push than even Teddy, who was four at the time James was born, really knew. After months of Hermione bringing up the idea and being quickly shot down, it was a lycanthropy rights bill that brought him along to her way of thinking. Jame’s birth had coincided with an important vote in the Ministry, one that would have meant a lot to his old professor and now Harry’s Godson. A show of warmth from the Potter/Weasley clan towards the Ministry meant Hermione was listened to a touch more than she would have been. It was a very political move, but a necessary one, Harry knew. Later on he would see this moment as his first real fatherly act, putting his pride and old malices aside for both Teddy and Jem’s futures. 

While Teddy chatted with his father, mother, and Sirius, Lily Luna looked on curiously. She knew all of Teddy’s friends, even the ones from his early days at Hogwarts. She had an excellent memory and yet she couldn’t remember the friends turned guests her brother was now chatting with. Sure, they felt familiar, but when she thought she felt a name or memory coming to her, it disappeared just as quickly as it had come. Going back to her drink she stopped mid sip when she saw McLaggen, once again making his way towards her. Frantically she looked around and spotted Teddy’s friend, the taller girl whose name she couldn’t remember, standing by herself near a table. Walking over she touched the young woman’s arm.  
“Remind me of your name again?” She asked with a hurried whisper and smile.  
“Oh - er - it’s Lauri.”  
“Right, Lauri, I need you to do me a favor and me over to the over side of the tent.”  
“Um, ok?” The woman looked confused and Lu did her the favor of nodding behind them, towards a very eager looking McLaggen who was fast approaching.  
“Ohh, right.” Before Lu could say anything else, “Lauri” wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her gracefully towards the edge of the tent, laughing as if Lu had just told the funniest joke in the world, all the while walking right passed a confused McLaggen.  
“Ha, that was really well done. I’m never able to be that slick about it.” Lu said and turned towards her new acquaintance “How’d you get so good?”  
“Years of practice.”


	6. Another Fainter

“Lils!” a voice squealed from behind the women and both turned towards a small young woman with dark hair and large blue eyes.  
“I’m sorry I’m late but mum and dad were taking forever.”  
“Alice!” Lily Luna bound towards her friend and embraced her in a tight embrace. Lily and Alice Longbottom had been friends since they were born. Both named for their grandmothers, both raised by war hero parents, Alice’s father was like an uncle to the Potter and Weasley children.  
“Oh, Lauri, this is my friend Alice Longbottom.” Lu turned towards the other young woman who was watching the intimate scene unfold with slightly wide eyes. There was a bit of a shock to seeing so much of her old friend, the first Alice Longbottom, embodied in her granddaughter. She supposed it was how others who once knew her felt about Lily Luna.  
“It’s nice to meet you.” “Lauri” said weakly towards the smiling girls and then excused herself to go find James. 

Tonks was watching her son carefully as he slipped his arm around Victoire. The party was winding down and now only a few ministry members were left, finishing their last sips of wine and saying their goodbyes. She was standing alone, watching her son from a distance as her husband had been swept away by his fellow Marauders. Teddy was speaking easily with a guest, saying something that made Victoire laugh. Sirius came up beside her and handed her a drink, although the one she was holding was not yet finished.

“I figured you’d need reinforcements.”  
“Hmm, well thought.” She finished the first drink and sipped on the second.  
“You know, I was hoping for a moment alone with you. Just to chat. Lots to catch up on.”  
Neither Tonks nor Sirius were usually nervous people. In fact they were rather too level headed, some might even say arrogant. They also had similar high cheekbones and dark eyes, both genetic markers left over from a now long dead family.  
“I never expected to fall in love with him, you know?” Tonks could hardly believe the words had come bursting from her, but they did.  
Sirius nodded but neither looked at each other.  
“I always had a bit of a crush on him, a silly thing, really. But after everything...after you had gone…”  
“You don’t need to explain things to me.”  
“It all just happened very quickly.”  
“He’s easy to love.”  
“He is…” Tonks looked down into her drink now, the words which had poured out of her dried up now.  
“You know, we never,,,in the time we had after I got out…” He sighed and laughed to himself  
“You don’t need to explain things to me, either you know.”  
“I know, but I want to tell you how happy I am without sounding ingenuine. Nymph, he was just what I needed when we were young and I’d like to think he felt the same. I still love him, but with everything...the war and Azkaban….we aren’t the same people we were. The love changed is all I’m saying.”  
Tonks laughed a little and finally met her cousin’s eyes.  
“You know, I really missed you calling me Nymph.”

Sirius chuckled and the two fell into an easy silence, only interrupted by Teddy, who was walked over to them now, leaving behind a nervous looking Victoire.  
“Harry thinks it would be best to introduce you to the rest after everyone leaves, before the family dinner.”  
“Ok, sure. Does your father know yet?” Sirius looked around for his friends.  
“Yeah...Harry and Ginny are telling them now.”  
“Do you think….I mean...will they believe it? Is it safe to tell them?” Tonks almost whispered the question.  
Teddy looked over at his nervous fiance and nodded.  
“It will be strange for them...but I think once they see you all...well, let’s just hope for the best.”  
When the last of the guests had left and only family was left, Ginny called everyone inside to start thinking about dinner and unwind. Tonks swallowed hard as Remus found her and took her hand.  
“It will all be alright, love. They’ll just be happy to see you again.” She kissed her husband’s hand gently and tried smiling through the nerves. It was a sweet idea, but even she didn’t trust the current reality of her situation.

With the announcement of dinner preparations, the group flooded in quickly to the Potter home. Rose, Lily Luna, and Alice giggled together as Harry spoke with Neville and Hannah.  
“Are you sure we’re not intruding? We are perfectly fine with going home.” Neville insisted as Harry forced a drink into his hand.  
“Neville, you’ve been saying that since we were seventeen and when have I ever turned you away? You’re a part of the family, please just sit down.” Neville sat, next to Hannah who was rubbing his arm comfortingly, knowing her husband’s worry wasn’t necessary. Their daughter laughed comfortably with Lily and Rose while eyeing Scorpius and Albus. Ron and Hermione were talking with Bill and Fleur about ministry politics. Percy and Arthur were in deep conversation about the perils of muggle transportation. Lucy, Roxy, and Dominique were all trying to plan Vic’s hen night while Vic was speaking with Tonks and Remus about the wedding. The rest were mingling or eating, as the Potter-Weasley clan, the Longbottoms, Scorpius, and a few unusual guests debriefed from the party. After a few minutes, George and Charlie came into the room with two large bottles of firewhiskey.

“Sweet Merlin, not again.” Ginny stood and walked over to her brothers with a suspicious look.  
“Come on, Gin! Lily’s the last one and that deserves a celebration.” Charlie insisted while George passed out the glasses.  
“I don’t know why you insist on getting my children pissed every chance you get.”  
“It’s not just your children! We get everyone’s children pissed, yours just happen to do the funniest things while pissed.” The family laughed while Al, James, and Teddy made a careful study of their shoes.  
Lily Luna got her glass last and it looked as if Charlie was about to make a speech when Harry stepped in, clearing his throat.  
“Before we all get too deep into the merriment I actually have something important I need to tell you all.”  
The room went quiet and all eyes turned to Harry as Ginny joined him, squeezing his hand softly.  
“Earlier today Teddy and I received a rather strange report from the grounds of Hogwarts. The headmistress called us in with reports of five people wandering the grounds.”  
A tense energy filled the room, but no one spoke. After the war there had been more than a few tense moments, moments where Harry or others had to inform the family of ex-deatheaters captured or released. For a few years now they had been free of such discussions. However, no matter the amount of time passed the tension came back easily and suddenly.  
“Those visitors are here with us today.” He gestured towards the five strangers, supposedly Teddy’s friends, and they came forward. The charms were wearing off now and their original features began to reveal themselves. Tonks, however, was the first to reveal herself fully through her own ability.  
Everyone else sat or stood in shocked silence, everyone except for Charlie and Bill who jumped up, wands drawn and pointed towards Tonks. Chaos broke out, the adults acting quickly while those who hadn’t yet lived through war and conflict froze in their seats, unsure of how to react.  
“What the hell is this, Harry?!” Bill shouted in the direction of his brother-in-law.  
Arthur and Molly came forward, as did Neville and Percy. All had their wands trained on the now fully revealed Sirius, Lily, James, Remus, and Tonks. Ginny stepped between the Potters and her father and brothers, while Harry tried to talk Charlie down as he sputtered in confusion at his resurrected friend. Victoire slowly put herself between Bill and Remus, making her father falter just a bit.  
“Who are you and why…?” Charlie’s voice faltered but the question was clear.  
His wand was trained against Tonk’s throat now and Remus went to grab him, but Tonks held up her hand in protest.

“Charlie, it’s me, it really is. Ask me something, anything.”  
“No, Nymphadora Tonks died on May 2nd, 1998. I was there, I saw it happen.”  
“That’s right, you were by my side.”  
“I was by her side. I don’t know who you are.”  
Harry stepped in between them and held up a vial of liquid - “listen, both of you-this is Veritsauram. We’re going to give this to Tonks - or anyone who volunteers and they’re going to prove who they are. Unless you believe them.”  
Charlie knew the use of such a potion was not to be taken lightly. He knew the effects of Vertusaram when used on a person one too many times and that made him falter.  
“I...tell me what you know...what do you know that nobody else could?”  
Tonks stopped for a moment before answering “When we were in fifth year I caught you and Sidney Ryan in the Astronomy tower!”  
Bill and Charlie exchanged a look, slightly moved but not satisfied.  
“Anyone in our - my year- could have known that.”  
Tonks sighed and rolled her eyes. “Alright, then.”  
Her face turned stoney and then she smiled, a bit evilly.  
“You, Charles Weasley, have a birthmark on your right buttocks shaped like a mermaid. I found out about said birthmark when we were sixteen and you bet me on the Hufflepuff-Gryffindor game because you were so bloody cocky. We won that game and as the loser, you had to jump naked into the black lake in front of the other’s team.”  
She then turned her attention towards Bill who was beginning to look a bit frightened but kept his wand steady.  
“You, Billius, had me and Charlie in your apartment until 4 bloody am on a worknight trying to figure out the perfect way for you to propose to Fleur. We talked you out of hiring the Weird Sisters to serenade her and swore we wouldn’t tell anyone that you cried.”  
Bill and Charlie shared a look of shock and then there was a loud clunk as Bill hit the floor. Victoire knelt down and checked his pulse as everyone else rushed around him. “He’s just fainted.” Vic said, trying her best not to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also considered calling this one Tonks make men drop pt. 2
> 
> Head cannons and questions/comments are welcome!


	7. The End of a Party

In the end, at the insistence of Remus and Teddy the tests were done again, in front of everyone, just so there was no room for doubt.  
“Probably for the best” Tonks said as she took down the potion Harry handed her “Wouldn’t want to make anymore of the men in this family fall for me again.”  
She winked at Teddy and answered Harry’s questions.  
Once everything was said and done, there was a wave of tears and embraces. This was mostly from the older generation and Molly Weasley (the first) was especially overcome, holding Tonks close and sobbing and then doing the same to Lily (the first).

The Potter children, however, sat in silence on the couch. Lily Luna looked confounded and a bit angry, James Sirius contemplative, and Al calm but curious. “This is weird, right? Are we not supposed to think this is weird?” Lily Luna finally whispered to the other two. 

“Of course it’s weird, but it’s cool too. Kind of a miracle.” Al said reasonably. James Sirius just nodded. 

“Yeah, but this is very clearly not possible. Like, wouldn’t we know if there was magic that could bring back the dead?” 

“I mean, yeah….you’d think.” Al agreed again. 

“I don’t know.” James Sirius broke his silence with a sigh. 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Lily Luna turned more than a bit frustrated to her eldest brother. 

“Well…look at our family history, Lu. Our dad is the man who defeated the darkest wizard of his time...twice. The first time he survived the killing curse...as a baby. No one was supposed to be able to do that, either.” 

“So you're saying that defying the magical laws of the universe just runs in the bloodline?” Lu sighed, frustrated. 

“No...I’m just saying stranger things have happened...and maybe we’ll find out why this particular weird thing happened and maybe we won’t. But right now I’m just happy for dad and Teddy. There doesn’t need to be an answer to every question though.” 

Al and Lily looked at their brother, a bit surprised by his wisdom. Before Lily could admit any level of defeat though, Mel and Scorpius came over to their corner with three mugs of tea. “And just a few drops of firewhiskey, of course.” Mel said as she slipped the last mug into her boyfriend’s hand and took a seat next to him on the couch. 

The rest of the Weasley cousins were milling around the room, either watching their parents interact with the newcomers or talking amongst themselves. Fred came over and plopped himself on the floor in front of the couch. “You lot look like death itself.” Fred said impishly, earning him a slap on the back of the head from his sister Roxy as she came over to join the group. 

“I suppose...er...should we talk to them?” Lily Luna eyed her grandparents, uncles, and Tonks. 

“I guess we will eventually. How do we think Teddy is doing?” James Sirius nodded towards their godbrother who was standing a safe distance away from the crowd, watching. “Um, I don’t know - how do you think dad is doing?” They turned their attention to their father who was laughing with Sirius and James at something Remus had said. “He looks ok...weirdly enough.” 

“Your father has always been good at taking things in stride...well...not always. But he’s learned.” Ginny Potter had been listening to her children undetected while stirring a cup of tea closeby. She was wary of how her children and their cousins might react. After the war and up until rather recently, the family had been pretty insular. As children were added to the mix of an already paranoid and PTSD-addled family, everyone kept their war time tendencies, not trusting outsiders and questioning anyone who tried to get close to their children. It took a few years, but once Vic and Teddy were well into school everyone began to relax. Still, she knew - both from experience and from Hermione’s research - that her kids were very much affected by her and Harry’s trauma.

“So...how are we?” She squeezed Lily’s shoulder and smiled. 

“Good.” The three Potter children answered her at almost the exact same time. 

“Mmmhmmm...does anyone want to help me in the kitchen perhaps? Scorpius you’re staying for dinner, aren’t you?” 

Scorpius smiled but shook his head “I’m afraid I can’t - I promised mother and nan that I’d call when I got home tonight. I should probably head out actually.” 

“Oh well, that’s too bad. Lily dear, would you walk Scorpius out?”

Lily Luna looked up from her tea and eyed her mother suspiciously. Scorpius looked a little embarrassed but didn’t say anything to object to Ginny’s suggestion. With a sigh, Lily got up and walked out towards the foyer, handing her tea (and whiskey) to James Sirius who had already downed his and made quick work of hers. Scorpius followed behind her, keeping up with her pace.

“Smooth, mum, very smooth.” Al said, smirking slightly at his mother. “Well someone had to do it!” Ginny barely whispered this as she walked away from her two laughing boys and towards Harry who gave her a knowing look. “Lu walking Scorpius out?” “Yep.” 

Lily rocked on her heels while her and Scorpius stood by the door. They were an extremely careful two feet from each other, her arms folded across her chest. 

“Well, this is quite possibly the strangest birthday I’ve had.”

“I should hope so…grandparents rising from the dead and all…” They both laughed, a little uneasy.

“Lils, about what happened at school…”

“If you want to forget about it we can!” 

“No! I mean...ugh...I’ve never been so bad at this.” Lily looked confused.

“Bad at what? Listen, Scor, it’s ok, really...I get it...we don’t need….”

Before she could finish Scorpius stepped forward, grabbed her by the shoulders, and snogged her soundly on the mouth. “I really like you and I have for some time now. I think you really like me as well?”

She nodded dumbly, feeling slightly light headed, her lips still buzzing. “Can I take you out next Saturday? Maybe to the Leaky?” He kept his voice determined but fast as if he knew that a few more seconds of looking into her eyes would drain every ounce of courage he had saved up for this moment. 

“That...that sounds really nice. Pick me up at 8?” She smiled at him and now it was his turn to nod dumbly as she leaned forward and kissed him.

“Oi, Scorpius!” They both jumped and knocked foreheads as Teddy came bounding around the corner. 

“Ouch” Lily rubbed her head and glared at her godbrother.

“I just wanted to say...Scor could you make sure not to mention any of that to anyone?” He jutted his thumb back towards the living room. “It will be in the Prophet soon enough I’m sure, we just want to control the story as long as possible.” He rubbed the back of his head and looked pointedly towards the young couple. 

“Oh, yeah. Of course! I wouldn’t say anything anyhow.” Scorpius nodded earnestly and there was a moment of silence where all three of them stood awkwardly. When it was evident that Teddy would not be leaving them alone again, Scorpius cleared his throat, quickly kissed Lily on the cheek, and left, yelling “Bye, Ted!” as he closed the door. 

“Hmmm...he seemed to be in a hurry, I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.” Teddy said, faking his best earnest voice before breaking out into a mocking smile. 

Lily smiled sweetly, pulled out her wand and shot a harmless but perfectly executed jinx at her godbrother, leaving his face covered in purple boils which began squirting blue puss when he exclaimed. At the sound of the disturbance, Freddie and James ran into the foyer and laughed when they saw the source. 

“Alright, who had Teddy as Lily’s first victim?” James yelled into the living room as Harry and Charlie stepped forward to claim their prize. 

“Harry! You’re the one that told me to go out and check on them!” Teddy fumed as Ginny and Tonks sat him down and began trying different antidote spells without laughing too hard. Harry winked and handed his godson a galleon. 

“And I thank you for your service, Ted.” 

After Teddy had been de-boiled and mollified, Pisky popped in to say that dinner was ready. “I’m glad Pisky’s still around, although I’m not sure she recognizes me.” James whispered to his son as they all walked through a pair of french doors into the large dining room. 

“She’s getting old...Gin and I have tried to get her to relax but she doesn’t seem to want to. We do pay her now, although she wouldn’t accept much.” 

“Getting her to accept gifts or payment of any kind was always a challenge. One time dad tried to free her and she cried for two hours.” Harry nodded, although the idea of his grandfather being a real person wasn’t something he had considered in a while. As the two men walked into the dining room they saw Lily Luna on one end of the table already with Tonks, Remus, and Teddy. She was watching them quietly and intently, evaluating them. 

“Lily Luna still seems...a little...suspicious?” 

“She’s always been protective of the family. When she was four and Teddy first brought a friend from Hogwarts home she didn’t speak for the whole weekend, just stared this poor kid down whenever she saw him. Ginny and I almost thought she could be doing Legilimency.” 

Ginny snorted as she caught the last of her husband’s story. “Harry, we did not think that our four year old could do Legilimency.” 

“Well I did! She was very bright, she could have been a prodigy!” 

Ginny rolled her eyes and Lily laughed. “When Harry was six months old James and Sirius were convinced that he was speaking in full sentences. I believe the term prodigy was thrown around then as well.” James and Sirius both looked incredulous but stayed silent. 

“Who was a prodigy?” Al walked in with the bottle of wine he was sent to get and sat down next to his grandfather. 

“Not you, Al.” James Sirius said coming up behind his brother and patting him on the head. 

Al elbowed his brother in the ribs and Jem went to retaliate but Ginny grabbed the wine from her youngest son and said “Sit, please.” Before they could get too deep into their scruffle. The boys sat obediently on their mother’s command and everyone became situated. Food began being passed down the long table and conversation rolled along quite nicely. Al was being questioned by his grandmother Lily about his new position at St. Mungo’s Hospital. Jem and Mel were discussing a friend they had seen at the party with Ginny, while Neville was telling Remus about the improvements at Hogwarts. When the first lul in the conversation took place, Fleur turned towards Victoire and Teddy. 

“So my dears, when are you planning to have the engagement party?” Everyone turned to look at the pair who seemed put off by the question. 

“Well...we weren’t sure...umm…” Teddy looked panicked at his fiance.

“Mama, we weren’t really planning on having an engagement party?” Victoire posed this as a question because quite honestly her and Teddy had not thought too much passed their actual, physical engagement which had taken place only two weeks prior. 

“I mean...you didn’t have an engagement party?”

“No, Victoire instead we had a war.” Fleur was flat but direct in her meaning.

“Besides, we’ve already planned it for next weekend.” Ginny added and Fleur nodded. 

Jem and Al snorted into their plates, earning a scathing look from Teddy. “It’s going to be at Grimmauld Place, but you don’t need to worry about anything. Just make sure the place is clean.” 

At that, the newest additions to the group looked up in shock. “I’m sorry, did you say Grimmauld Place?” Sirius spoke up, surprised.

“It’s been through a lot of renovations.” Herminone said encouragingly. 

“Harry offered it to me as a graduation present. It’s really quite nice now.” Teddy offered.

Al looked up from his meal and glanced between his parents. “Was it different before?” 

The adults shifted uncomfortably but Teddy looked at him incredulously. “You don’t remember it before?” 

“To be fair, dear, he wasn’t really alive before.” Ginny supplied. 

“Oh that’s right. Well, I only remember bits and pieces anyway.”

“Before what?” Sirius asked still a bit lost

“Oh, before it was redone. It was a rather dreary setup.” Teddy said and Victoire nodded.

“After the war I refurbished it. Sold some of the odds and ends to collectors in Knockturn Alley.” Harry supplied. 

“I’m honestly surprised you even remember it before it was redone, Ted.” Ron weighed in, his words only barely making way through his full mouth. 

“Oh, I don’t remember much. Just Kreacher and his antics.” Teddy said this quietly while weighing Ginny’s reaction with a careful side eye. Ginny sighed heavily but laughed a bit. Turning more towards Tonks and Remus more than anyone else, she shared the story. 

“When Teddy was three or four, Harry and I had just gotten married and decided to refurbish Grimmauld Place. It was a pretty big undertaking and both of us were working at the time. Teddy stayed with us on weekends back then and we would let Kreacher look after him occasionally when we were in the house but busy.” 

Sirius looked close to outraged on both Remus and Tonks’ behalf, but Harry quickly stepped in, saying “He had proved himself fully in the battle and afterwards. Towards the end of his life he was very kind, especially towards the children.” 

“He was just eccentric.” Teddy laughed a bit

“Yes, eccentric - that’s a way to put it.” Ginny rolled her eyes but continued. 

“We were in the upstairs parlor while Teddy was getting a snack from Kreacher when Andromada walked in...it had turned out that during the brief moments of alone time they had together, Kreacher was teaching Teddy some Black family history.” Tonks grimaced into the pudding that Piksy had placed in front of her, imaging her mother’s reaction, but Remus laughed good humordly. 

“I honestly thought that she might add Kreacher to the pile of mounted heads we had put in the attic. Andy was furious and I don’t think she let me have Teddy unless it was at the Burrow for a month” Harry began the statement grimly but couldn’t help but smirk when he caught his wife’s eye. Teddy laughed a bit and shook his head good naturedly. “I honestly don’t remember any of that, but I do remember the snacks. Anyway, Grimmauld Place has changed.” He smiled reassuringly at his mother as he swallowed his bite of treacle tart.

After everyone had finished their dinner, the family began to disperse, all exhausted from the Potter’s reveal and the high emotions that went with it. Finally, the only ones left were the Potters, Teddy, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Mel, and Victoire. “Why don’t you and Vic stay in your old room tonight, Ted? You and Mel too, Jem.” 

The boys and their partners nodded, slowly rising from their seats and trailing upstairs. Lily Luna and Al soon followed, leaving the older members of the household alone to unwind from the night. 

“She reminds me so much of you at that age, Ginny.” Tonks smiled at the red head and thought of the brave and energetic sixteen year old she had left in the room of requirement so many years ago. 

Ginny laughed “She’s so much smarter than me at that age, I think. Not to mention she has a lot less to worry about.” 

Harry squeezed her hand and the rest of the group smiled sadly over their shared experiences. “Well I for one would like to know how we plan on explaining...well, us.” Sirius said gesturing towards the group on the couch. 

“Will we just have to continue using disguises in public or do you think people will understand? Are we the only ones or might there be more?” Harry considered this for a moment. He knew that people would probably have a similar reaction the family did at first. After all there was no known case of resurrection he could think of and he still found it quite unbelievable himself. He also knew that if this was going to keep happening, if more people were going to be coming back, they needed to prepare. “Hermione and I plan on doing some research tomorrow to get the answers we need. For now, I think it best to keep our heads down and use disguises when it’s necessary to go out. I know that’s not pleasant for anyone, but we need to make sure we know what’s happening before making any official moves.”

The group nodded although James and Sirius were both a little half hearted in their agreement. Harry knew somehow that they would be the most eager to face the world once more. Remus sighed and went to stand.

“Well, I’m personally interested in getting a little shut eye.” 

“Of course, you’d be interested in sleeping at a time like this, Moony.” Sirius rolled his eyes good naturedly but also stood to find his room. 

“Maybe he’s not so much interested in being in bed for the first time in twenty odd years as he is in who he gets to share said bed with!” James arched his eyebrows suggestively making Sirius, Harry, and Ginny laugh, and Lily and Remus groan. 

Tonks, however, took it as more of a suggestion than anything and grabbed Remus’s hand, leading him hastily up the stairs, much to the amusement of the group below.


End file.
